


Burn

by AyashiTetsuko132



Category: Extreme Ghostbusters (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Feelings, Jealousy, One Shot, Slow Romance, Workplace Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29427426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyashiTetsuko132/pseuds/AyashiTetsuko132
Summary: All that he could do was feel his heart flaming with jealousy.
Relationships: Kylie Griffin/Eduardo Rivera
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Burn

**Author's Note:**

> Just Eduardo being jealous (and cute) and pining for a certain colleague.

If life were fair, then you and I should be able to trade the weight of these proton packs with backpacks --and head off to JFK for the first flight to take us to freedom. 

You said you dreamed of seeing the world. Allow me to be there as you watch your fantasies come true.

We can dip our toes on the cold water of Pattaya and talk about starfishes and hermit crabs. Or we can go to Helsinki and throw snowballs into each other’s faces.

We can also fuck on a rickety bunk bed in London until they kick us out. Or we can just roam the streets of Seoul and you will laugh at me for choking on street food. 

In fact, we can just stay in New York and see a gig, have a beer or two, seeing bands we both like. I will encircle my hand on your waist so that nobody will disturb you; the truth about assholes is that they would only leave girls alone when they see them with other guys. I will keep you safe in my arms the way I usually do whenever you slip, tumble, blown away during our daily grind.

If life were fair, you will change your lipstick from navy to pink for just one night. You will moan my name and I will not be dreaming (and losing my hair).

Or we will keep things simple and I will let you lay your head on my shoulder. You will talk and talk, about your cat, your grandmother, about things you do not want to say … Heck, I would even bear your ramblings about ghosts and spirits and witches until we both fall asleep due to exhaustion.

But life is not fair.

There are no backpacks, no pink lipstick, no sleepy pillow talks to assure me that you are actually here. Being present. Seeing me. 

At the realisation that you were just possessed when you asked me to kiss you, I have seen this strange divide between us. The bell jar. The glass ceiling. The wall. What caused it? Was it timing? Circumstances? My stupid ass?

Whatever it is, tonight, there is the cold hard floor that we had to sleep on at work.

I had to feel my heart flaming with jealousy at the sight of you embracing that old git for the sake of provoking a ghost.

Professionalism, my ass.


End file.
